Lost Hope
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: Spencer is a bad ass drummer. What will happen when she meets Ashley the bad ass singer?


Disclaimer: I don't own South!

Author's Note: Okay I know I'm such a spaz but I have all these ideas for stories…to bad I almost never finish 'em. Well anyways here it is a new story! I hope you guys like it! Review please and I want honest opinions, seriously.

Summary: Drumsticks and Mohawks…

* * *

Chapter 1

Part 1

Never had the club been this packed before. The brunette had to weave her way in and out of the drunken mob that had swarmed to hear her band's music. The tour had been crazy and life for famous Raife Davies daughter seemed to move way to fast. Her band was performing in several minutes and Ashley was beginning to get nervous. She never got nervous what was different about tonight? _Maybe it's the fact that we go on in like five minutes and I can't find my fucking drummer! _The brunette scanned the room searching for her drummer Ben. Sighing with relief she spotted the pointy green Mohawk above the crowd towards the back of the room. She pushed her way through the crowd towards the green liberty spikes. She was about to go off on her missing drummer when she realized with a jolt of panic that he could not understand her. The drummer was slumped over the par, passed out. The brunette let out a roar of frustration.

"Who the fuck served him?" the brunette screamed, steam seemed to issue from her ears and everyone near her backed away in order to stay out of the line of fire, "I told you not to fucking serve the drunk before shows!" _Where the hell am I going to find a drummer in five minutes…it's impossible! Well, I guess that this is the end of Ashley Davies's tour… _Anger was replaced by pure sadness as the brunette joined the drunken drummer at the bar. She didn't notice the round of polite coughing coming from behind her. The coughs became louder and soon the depressed brunette noticed them. She turned around slowly in her chair, feeling slightly sorry for this unfortunate trespasser. All of her emotions washed away as she observed the blonde before her. She was stunning. The lights in the club bounced off her features causing her to almost glow. The blonde's 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt matched her ripped jeans very nicely. Ashley noted how the ripped jeans wrapped around the girl's body causing her mouth to water. Her bracelets and studded belt finished off her punk appearance.

"You need a drummer?" It was a simple question, but Ashley couldn't bring herself to answer it. Just watching this girl's mouth move was enough to send waves of pleasure down her body. The blonde opened her mouth to repeat the question but this time Ashley actually heard it.

"Yeah I do…"

"I'll do it…" Ashley couldn't help but chuckle in disbelief at the blonde. The blue eyed girl glared at her which made the brunette cease her chuckling immediately. "I'm trying to help you out. If you don't want it than fuck you…" the blonde turned to leave. Ashley panicked and in her haste grabbed the blonde's arm to stop her from leaving.

"No I'm sorry… I just don't know if you could learn all of our songs in time…" the blonde looked down at the brunette's hand which was still attached to the blonde's arm. Ashley jerked back and this time it was the blonde's turn to chuckle.

"Your songs are so simple… I wouldn't have a problem…" the brunette felt annoyance and insult bubble in her throat.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean…?" the blonde shrugged and Ashley forced herself to forget the rude remark, "Okay wait…I don't know where the fuck Ben left his drumsticks. He would lose his head if it wasn't attached…" Ashley started to mumble to herself trying to solve the next problem. When she looked up she was surprised to see the blonde standing there twirling two drumsticks in between her fingers.

"Not a problem, just give me a set of drums, and I'm good…" the brunette opened her mouth to speak but couldn't make out any full sentences. She did, however, manage to get out one word though her sputtering and at the time it made sense.

"Ashley…"

"What?" the blonde snapped confused.

"My name…Ashley…" the blonde chuckled at the stuttering brunette and in response flipped one of her drumsticks at the nervous singer. Ashley managed to catch it in her fingers at the last second and looked down to read the gold inscription on the thin piece of wood. _'Spencer Carlin' _"So your name's…?" Ashley stopped when she noticed that she was standing by herself at the bar. She looked around confused only to see Spencer walking up the steps to the stage and grabbing the microphone. Ashley watched entranced as the blonde twirled the microphone in her hand and then brought it up to her mouth to speak.

"Hey what's up party people?!" she yelled to the crowd and got a huge response. It looked to Ashley that she was not the only one who found the blonde gorgeous as several cat calls wafted from the audience as well, "are you ready for some of the best shit you will ever hear?!" she yelled and once again got a roaring response. Spencer quieted down the audience with a wave of her hand. It was amazing that whenever the blonde spoke the whole audience seemed to hang on to her every word. "Than please give a big welcome to Ashley Davies and the Rascals!" Spencer motioned to Ashley to come join her on the stage. _How the fuck does she know the name of my band?! _The rest of Ashley's band who were now joining Spencer on the stage gave Ashley quizzical looks. Ashley shrugged in response not really understanding what was going on herself and headed up the stage. She walked over to the blonde who had already seated herself behind the drums. The brunette handed over the drumstick, and the blonde took it but not without whispering to Ashley first.

"I have all your albums and so I know the fucking name of your band," she said sneering as she took the drumstick letting her hand linger a little too long on the brunette's. _Shit, it's like she can read my thoughts! _Ashley couldn't think of anything to say instead she just headed up to the microphone and began the band's first song.

It was amazing how intone Spencer was with the band. Like she had been a member since the founding of the bank. By the end of their first set Spencer and the lead guitarist, Johnny, were playing rocking duets together in perfect rhythm. When their entire set was complete the crowd broke out into the loudest applause the band had ever received. Johnny walked over to Spencer and pulled her up wrapping her in a huge hug. At first the blonde was shocked and didn't seem to know what to do, but soon she relaxed and returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him tighter. Ashley looked on in amazement and felt a pang of jealousy rip through her body. _Where the fuck did this girl come from…?_

Spencer began making her way off of the stage, without saying one word to Ashley. At the door, however, the blonde turned to look at the brunette who was staring at her through the lights. She gave the shocked singer a wink before strolling out of the club twirling her drumsticks as she went.

* * *

Part 2

Johnny looked over at the shocked expression on Ashley's face and hastily made his way over to the lead singer.

"Who the fuck was that?!" he asked the brunette in utter amazement. He had never heard someone play the drums that well; even their own drummer, Ben, couldn't keep up with this girl.

"I-I…" Ashley couldn't seem to make out the words. Johnny, saw the way this girl could make Ashley act and hope for a good thing in the brunette's life pushed him to push Ashley.

"Ash…are you just gonna let her leave?" Ashley didn't know what she was doing anymore. She had never felt this way, "go fucking get her…you idiot! Did you hear her play?! She was amazing she is our key to the big time…not that you singing isn't amazing…" he added as an after thought not wanting to anger the brunette.

"I-I…"

"Ashley! This is not the time to stop talking! You've been fucking talking non stop all your life now is not the time to realize that you talk way to much!" _So much for not wanting to anger her…_The brunette glared at the guitarist and he backed away holding his hands up in mock terror. "Come on Ash! This is not like you! Go…get…her!" he pushed the brunette forward and Ashley found herself stumbling towards the exit of the club. When she got outside she noticed the blonde drummer getting into her car. Finally, she forced words past her lips.

"Wait! Spencer! Wait!" the blonde halted her journey into her car and looked up surprised and slightly amused at the rock star half tripping half running towards her through the packed parking lot.

"Yes?"

"Could you…I mean…" Ashley took a deep breath. _Come on complete sentences Ash! Come on! Get bad ass Ashley back! _"The band and I thought that it'd be okay if you came to play for us…" the blonde snorted in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me? It'd be okay? Look Miss rock star Davies I know that I'm good. If I want to join I'll join, and if I don't…" the brunette cut her off.

"If you didn't want to you wouldn't be here still…" for the first time that night Spencer was the one who was speechless and Ashley took advantage of her silence, "You played well with the band tonight and we think that'd you be a great addition to our band…" the blonde seemed to ponder this offer and she pulled out a cigarette to help her think. She took a long drag and then offered it to Ashley who accepted it and took a drag from it as well. Both breathed out at the same time and their breath seemed to dance around each other's in the air.

"Okay…" Ashley didn't show it on her face but on the inside she was screaming in happiness.

"Okay…" the brunette replied. She handed the lit cigarette back to the blonde and tried to hide the ecstatic expression on her face.

"Where do you guys go next?" the blonde asked wondering if this was going to put her out, "and is it going to cost me anything?" Spencer was all for a good time but she was dead broke.

"No, and… I think that we got to Los Angeles next…my home town…"

"Wow big step…from Ohio to Los Angeles…" the brunette laughed and the blonde shivered in pleasure at the sweet sound. As soon as she realized what she was doing she immediately shut down. Spencer Carlin did not feel. She did not make jokes, she did not fall in love, "so…" she said returning her face back to its stony appearance. Ashley noticed the blonde's lack of emotion and immediately returned the conversation back to business.

"All right come on in…we have a lot to go over…" the blonde nodded seriously and followed the brunette back into the club.

* * *

_Okaay new story and I really like this one. Especially this Spencer! I think that she is just amazing puck! I can imagine her punk so well. Well this sory is good at least I think so. Please review! I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and it is not a oneshot _


End file.
